peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown
Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown is the twenty-second animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on October 30, 1981. It was released to DVD on January 2, 2004 as a bonus feature with the special A Charlie Brown Valentine. Plot Charlie Brown and Linus are having a lazy day at home. Linus is occupied with a book and Charlie Brown is watching the Super Bowl on TV. Suddenly he sees an off-screen girl in the audience in a honey shot. He sees her again and is crushed when the games ends, feeling he will never see her again. He tells Linus that he cannot go through his life knowing some where out there there is a girl that was meant for him and that he will never get to meet her. The next day Linus comes over to Charlie Brown's house, and he is followed by Snoopy and Woodstock. Charlie Brown tells Linus that he cannot get his mind off the girl who he saw on TV. The two decide to go on a search for this girl. They first go to the stadium to try and find where the girl sat. Charlie Brown remembers that she was sitting in row 13, because 13 is his lucky number. He asks Linus to sit down and smile and wave and says that is how she was. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock are playing around with a football Snoopy gets Woodstock to catch the ball. Snoopy throws the ball but it lands on Woodstock. They go into the work out room and Snoopy gets stuck on one of the machines. The scene switches back to Charlie Brown and Linus as they go into the ticket booth and ask who was sitting in the seat. The staff do not know. They suggest that the two check the season ticket records downtown, which is where they go. Charlie Brown is too nervous to ask for the list of names, so he asks Linus to do it. Linus is given a list of names addresses and phone numbers of those who were sitting in that row of seats. Linus reports back to Charlie Brown, and the two set out to find the girl. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock get a drink from the water fountain, and nearly drown in it. Linus and Charlie Brown arrive at the first house, where a girl, about the same age as them answers the door. Charlie Brown is not able to talk, due to his nervousness, but manages to give Linus a thumbs down, as if to say, this is not the girl. The next house they go to, they are answered by a pretty teenager. Linus tells her that one of his friends might have a crush on her, to which she gets excited. However, she gets annoyed when she finds out that it is Charlie Brown, a small boy, who likes her, and tells them to get lost. The next place they go to, is a property called "Happy Valley Farm". Snoopy and Woodstock managed to get there before Charlie Brown and Linus, and a vicious cat is bothering Woodstock. Snoopy tries to warn Charlie Brown and Linus about the cat, but the two ignore his warning, until the cat starts chasing them. Linus escapes the cat, and finds another entrance to the house (while Charlie Brown is still being chased). Linus knocks on the door, and the long sought after girl named Mary Jo answers. When he discovers she owns a security blanket, Linus falls for her right away, and forgets that the only reason he found her was to help Charlie Brown. Mary Jo invites Linus in. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown gets chased out of the yard, and decides to wait, completely unaware of what Linus is doing inside. Snoopy scares off the cat, and goes into Mary Jo's house. The two eventually leave, and ignore Charlie Brown. Eventually, Linus leaves her house, and the cat purrs in front of him, reformed. When Charlie Brown realizes he just stole his potential girl friend, he gets very upset, and runs off screaming in disbelief. As Charlie Brown is walking home, he appears to be very depressed, but also appears to be somewhat happy about dreaming about love. He goes to sleep, and the next day, there is a knock at the door. Charlie Brown gets excited, hoping it is Mary Jo, but it turns out to be Snoopy. Charlie Brown walks out of his house, depressed. Charlie Brown meets Linus at the wall, and they discuss the previous day. Linus then checks his watch, and realizes he has to go, because he was invited to Mary Jo's house for a barbeque. Charlie Brown pulls out a book, and reads a couple of old sayings about love. He then says "I can't stand it", sighs, and decides that he and Mary Jo were never meant to be. Voice cast *Grant Wehr – Charlie Brown *Rocky Reilly – Linus van Pelt *Jennifer Gaffin – Mary Jo *Nicole Eggert – First Girl *Melissa Strawmyer – Teenager *Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock Notes *The appearance of the Little Red-Haired Girl, in the form in which she is briefly seen in the opening title sequence of Season 2 of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, is based on Mary Jo. *This is one of the few TV specials where adults are shown, as the staff at the football game are shown. *The cat which attacks Woodstock, Charlie Brown and Linus resembles Brutus from the movie Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. *This is the fourth animated cartoon based on Peanuts to show teenagers. The others being the movie, Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown and the specials, It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown, and You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown. *The quotes Charlie Brown reads are, " Tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all," from Alfred, Lord Tennyson and "Does the imagination dwell the most upon a woman won or a woman lost?" from W.B. Yeats. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (as was A Charlie Brown Celebration) and Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animated Programming for Director Phil Roman. External links *''Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28570-Someday-Youll-Find-Her-Charlie-Brow Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/someday-youll-find-her-charlie-brown-v45564 Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] es:Algún día la encontrarás, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1981 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring Mary Jo Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown